Rain
by IceRi
Summary: One-shot, WaFF. Kagome gets caught in a freak summer storm. R


Rain  
  
IceRi  
  
Summary: One-shot WaFF. Kagome gets caught in a freak summer storm. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: If InuYasha were mine, it wouldn't be a fraction as good as it is now. Thus, I don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She knelt under Goshinboku, shivering relentlessly. The giant God Tree groaned and shuddered with the menacing winds. Squirming, Kagome attempted to nestle herself farther in between the knotted roots of the huge tree. Ominously black clouds made the landscape very dark, and hail the size of the Shikon no Tama alternated with freezing rain, making it impossible to leave her minute shelter. She shuddered with cold, at the precise moment the hail becoming smaller in size, but sharper, alike to frostbitten peas being shot from the sky. Kagome's legs were already bloody from the hail that skirted the heavy branches.  
  
"Inuyasha. Doko ni...?" [Where...?]  
  
The words were whipped from her mouth by the icy winds, bearing them away to places unknown. Kagome's thoughts turned to how she got here.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hmmm... That's interesting..."  
  
Kagome's Grandfather mumbled under his breath, musing over a page in a book about the Warring States Era. He sat at the kitchen table, while his Granddaughter ran back and forth, from cupboard to cupboard, gathering supplies for her next trip back in time.  
  
"Kagome? When you've been back in the Sengoku Jidai, has there ever been a very large-"  
  
"Yes, Jii-san, many large youkai. I have to be going now, goodbye!"  
  
He was about to correct her as she flew out the door, large yellow backpack slung over her shoulder. Turning back to the page, he read on in wonder, about the Great Hail Storm, approximately 500 years ago, that killed hundreds, injured countless more, and destroyed entire villages...  
  
***  
  
"Shoot! I forgot..."  
  
"What did you forget, Kagome-sama?"  
  
Miroku questioned, wondering what Kagome could have possibly forgotten that would be so essential. Receiving a death glare from the Miko, he decided to let the matter drop. She stood up, and peeked out the door at the gathering clouds.  
  
"I'm going to have to run back. Sango, may I borrow Kirara? I don't like the looks of this storm."  
  
"I would gladly lend you Kirara, except she is out with Inuyasha, getting the shard. You should really wait until this storm blows over. I don't know what it is that you left behind that could possibly so important, but I suggest you wait."  
  
Kagome sighed, and ran from the doorway, up the hill, and into the forest above the village. She couldn't wait. Ice-cold drops of rain accompanied a far off crash of thunder.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She never did get to the well. The hail increased in size again, and she sighed pitifully. Looking at the sky, she wondered silently where the hot summer climate had gone. Another freak change in the wind put her niche in between the roots out of shelter, and into the direct path of the rain and hail. A rather large ball of ice struck her bare arm, and she cried out.  
  
"Itai!" [Ouch!]  
  
Looking over at her arm, she saw it begin to bleed. Before she could begin to nurse it though, another hailstone flew right past her nose, and she jerked backward, knocking her head against the tree with considerable force, enough to send her spiraling into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness...  
  
***  
  
"...Ome... Kagome! Kagome, damn it, wake up!"  
  
The rough voice of Inuyasha roused her into consciousness, and she squirmed next to the tree, head pounding. Inuyasha knelt over her, shielding her from the rain and ice. He lightly brushed his fingers over the welt on her head she had gotten from hitting it on the tree.  
  
"How long was I out... Do you know?"  
  
He smiled slightly, gathering the girl up into his arms, despite her protests, and draping his Fire Rat Haori over her bare arms. He then began running below the trees, ignoring the slight cuts he was sustaining from hail flying by.  
  
"I heard you shout, and was there in time to see you slump over."  
  
The young miko smiled weakly, watching the rice paddies pass by on the outskirts of Kaede's village. Inuyasha felt her form go limp as she fell out of consciousness again. He forced himself to go faster, and arrived outside the elderly woman's hut within the minute.  
  
"I found her!"  
He stated breathlessly as he stepped through the door. Sango and Kaede immediately took her from Inuyasha, who was slightly dizzy from the speed he had forced himself to go, and began tending to her.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, the Hanyou was resting next to the sleeping Kagome, when she stirred and tried to sit up. Reacting quickly, he put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her head slowly back to the futon. When she wouldn't go back to sleep, he decided to tell her exactly how much she had worried him.  
  
"You've got a fever. You could have frozen to death out there! Or some youkai could have come and killed you. Killed you! What the hell was so damn important that you just had to go back and get it?"  
  
"Ramen."  
  
His ears twitched, her response being no more than a whisper. She couldn't have just said Ramen, as in Cup Ramen. Blinking rapidly, he let his temper get the better of him in his confusion.  
  
"You cannot be serious. You went out in that, just for cup noodles? There's plenty of food here, you know! I-"  
  
"It was for you Inuyasha. I know how much you like it, and I figured you'd be mad at me for leaving it behind..."  
  
He stopped his rant. Kagome, the ever considerate, had braved an impending storm to get him cup noodles. His favorite. In an unexpected gesture of thanks, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"I wouldn't have been mad. A little annoyed, probably, but that's just the way I am. I appreciate the thought Kagome, but you shouldn't have done it."  
  
She sighed, as he let her lay down again. Snuggling dawn into the warmth of her sleeping bag, she drifted off.  
  
"Goodnight then, Inuyasha."  
  
He waited. No more words came, and his keen ears caught the sound of her deep and slow breathing. She was asleep. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her feverish forehead, and then smiled.  
  
"Sleep well Kagome."  
  
-Owari 


End file.
